Experience Unexpected
by tsubaki kashiwagi
Summary: Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang berani menantangku. Si pirang itu belum tau saja kemampuanku. Awalnya kukira begitu sampai seketika aku terkejut saat dia mengunci pintu dan...


**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira!

**Warning :** **bukan bacaan anak kecil! Terdapat unsure**** B.L****, yaoi, and lime!**

RnR  
><strong><br>Experience Unexpected**

Liburan musim panas akhirnya tiba juga. Aku, Hibari Kyouya, anak berumur 12 tahun sedang tidur memanggang diri sendiri di panasnya matahari pantai.

"K,kyouya, kau tidak mau ikut main?"  
>"tidak."<br>"kenapa..?"  
>"pergilah, Tsunayoshi!"<br>"huweee..!"

Baru sebentar saja bersantai aku sudah dibuat kesal oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi, teman sekelasku. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sambil mengamati laut. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga aku berlibur di vila dekat pantai Okinawa dengan anak-anak SMP Namimori lainnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bosan berada di tempat yg, well orang lain pasti akan menikmatinya. Tepat di tengah lamunanku itu datang seseorang dengan rambut pirang anehnya dan menyapaku. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya dan memilih untuk berbalik memunggunginya. Tapi orang itu terus saja menggangguku.

"wow,wow…masa kau cuek saja bertemu denganku, Dino Cavallone, kakak kelasmu?"  
>"hah? Aku tidak mengenalmu."<p>

dia terdiam. Sesaat kemudian dia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak membuatku kaget tidak mengerti. Masih dengan tertawa Dino-senpai (?) ikut tidur di sebelahku. Tangan kirinya menyangga kepalanya dan mulai mengajakku bicara lagi.

"kau tidak menikmati berlibur ke sini?"  
>"tidak."<br>"aku akan membuatmu senang. Tapi kau harus mau bertanding denganku."  
>"… Baiklah."<br>"hehe.. datanglah jam 8 malam ke kamar nomor 342."

Dino-senpai beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dan bergabung bermain voli pantai. Selesai makan malam semua anak tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan kamar mulai pukul 9 nanti. Sesuai perjanjian tadi, aku pergi ke kamar Si Pirang Aneh dan mengetuk pintunya. Ia segera mempersilakan aku masuk dan bertanya apa aku sudah siap. Tentu saja aku bilang "iya". Bertarung adalah salah satu hobi favoritku sejak kecil. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang berani menantangku. Si pirang itu belum tau saja kemampuanku. Awalnya kukira begitu sampai seketika aku terkejut saat dia mengunci pintu bukannya pergi ke pantai untuk bertarung.

Senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya yg.. err..tampan? Wajahku sedikit memerah saat dia mulai berjalan mendekat padaku dengan senyuman lembut. Sial! Aku terjepit di antara kasur dan Dino-senpai yang bersikap aneh. Keringatku mulai mengalir dan pipiku sudah memunculkan semburat merah. Akhirnya ia berada tepat di depanku dan mengelus dahiku.

Saat aku bernapas lega itulah saat di mana dia mencium bibirku lembut. Lama- lama ciumannya semakin menjadi panas. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku memintaku untuk membukanya, tapi aku tetap bertahan tidak membukanya. Ternyata akalnya banyak juga, ia meraba pantatku dan mencubitnya. Aku terkesiap. Mulutku terbuka sedikit dan lidahnya sudah menembus mulutku dan mulai menjelajahi setiap centi rongga mulutku. Tiba-tiba lidahnya mengangkat lidahku. Aku tidak tau maksud Dino-senpai yang mengajakku bertarung lidah. Pasokan oksigenku habis. Aku mendorongnya dan saliva membanjiri bibirku.

"hh..hahh..a,apa maksudmu bertarung seperti ini?"  
>"kau kan sudah menyetujui pertarungan ini."<br>"ku, kukira.."  
>"pertarungan harus diselesaikan sampai akhir."<br>"tapi..tapi.. **AKU MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR**!"

aku benar-benar malu mengakuinya. Kekalahan sudah pasti ada di tanganku. Dino-senpai menatapku sambil menganga. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai tertawa keras sekali dan mengusap-usap kepalaku. Aku sungguh tidak dapat mengerti perubahan sikapnya yang selalu tiba-tiba itu. Sehabis puas tertawa dia memelukku dan berkata, "kalau terjadi apa-apa aku akan menanggungnya.", kata-kata senpai mampu menembus relung hatiku yang beku bagaikan es di kutub utara. Tanpa sadar aku setuju untuk melanjutkannya kembali.

Dino-senpai kembali melumat bibirku dan mengajak lidahku bertarung. Tidak mau kalah, aku pun berusaha sekuat mungkin melawannya. Tapi kekuatan senpai melebihiku. Aku kalah. Sambil terengah-engah ia menyeringai. Menyebalkan! Ia membuka kaosku dan mulai menuju leherku dan menjilat, menggigit, serta menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai sepanjang leher ke pundakku penuh dengan kissmark buatannya. Aku mendesah saat tangan jahilnya meraba dadaku. Ia memilin kedua tonjolanku dengan kencang. Reflek aku menggigit pundaknya sekuat tenaga. Dia terkejut dan balik menggigit tonjolanku. Kulepaskan gigitanku karena badanku serasa lemas sekali.

Selesai dengan dadaku ia beralih membuat banyak bercak kemerahan di seluruh perutku dan sampailah Dino-senpai pada targetnya. Senpai menopang dagu dengan ibu jarinya sambil mengamati daerah di antara pahaku yang sedikit basah dan masih tertutup celana. Pandangannya seolah-olah mengatakan "kelihatannya kecil sekali." , kemarahanku memuncak, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menubruknya ke lantai dan menarik bajunya. Tidak adil kan jika aku sudah setengah telanjang sedangkan ia masih berbusana lengkap? Wajahku kembali merah padam saat melihat dadanya yang bidang dan lebar itu. Sungguh indah.

Melihat reaksiku Dino-senpai tersenyum dan menggendongku ke atas kasur lagi. Ia menggesekkan lututnya ke kejantananku. Desahan-desahanku tak dapat dibendung lagi ketika ia mulai meremas kejantananku naik turun. Pelan lalu tiba-tiba kencang. Terus ia lakukan sampai kurasa punggungku bergetar . Sesaat kemudian aku klimaks untuk pertama kalinya pada usiaku yang masih belum saatnya. Cairan putih itu menyembur ke mana-mana, ke celanaku, tangan dan perut senpai. Sisanya berceceran di kasur. Aku ambruk di dada bidang senpai sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku lelah sekali.

Dino-senpai memelukku dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku, "aku…belum… memulai.. apa..apa.." , belum sempat aku berpikir senpai sudah berbalik menindihku. Menjilati cuping telingaku sambil berusaha membuka celanaku.

Akhirnya celana malang (?) itu ikut jatuh juga seperti teman-temannya. Aku malu sekali saat senpai mensejajarkan kejantananku yang tegak mengeras di depan mulutnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, ia mengulum dan menghisap kejantananku sedangkan satu tangannya meremas-remas bola testisku. Merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik di tulang belakangku, aku menjambak rambut senpai, akan klimaks lagi. Pas saat aku akan klimaks dia menghentikan gerak mulut dan tangannya. Aku mengernyit sebal ke arahnya karena tak dapat mengeluarkan hasratku.

Dino-senpai tersenyum dan kembali menerjang dadaku. Ternyata dia bermaksud memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang rektumku yang belum pernah terjamah. Aku menggigit seprai kuat-kuat. Jari-jari senpai seakan merobek lubangku. Bertambah lagi sakitnya saat jari ketiga ikut menyusul. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah terbiasa dengan "pelebaran lubang" dari senpai. Merasa sudah cukup, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang "wow, besar sekali" itu. Aku terpana melihatnya. Dino-senpai mengecupku lembut dan memasukkan ujung kejantanannya ke lubangku. Sudah dua pertiga masuk ke lubangku saat aku mulai mencakar senpai. Ingin aku menangis, tapi mau kuletakkan di mana harga diriku? Akhirnya seluruh kejantanan senpai telah masuk. Dengan sabar ia menungguku terbiasa dengan kejantanannya di dalam diriku.

"sudah siap?"  
>"e,eh..ya.."<br>"baiklah. Tahan, ya."

Dino-senpai menarik napas dalam dan menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan kencang agar dapat mencapai sweet spot milikku. Aku mengerang dan mendesah nikmat bersamaan saat kurasa titik terdalamku tersentuh berkali-kali oleh senpai. Dinding-dindingku meremas kejantanan senpai dengan kuat dan kami pun klimaks hampir bersamaan. Cairan hangat senpai memenuhi lubangku dan menetes-netes. Setelah beristirahat sejenak ia menarikku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"sshh..siap untuk ronde selanjutnya?"  
>"apa?"<p>

.

.  
>(Pagi hari, 08.00 a.m.)<p>

"Hibari Kyouya? Di mana anak itu?"  
>"itu dia, Bu Lal!"<br>"a,ada apa denganmu,Hibari?"

Suasana hening. Seluruh pandangan menatap ke arahku. Tentu saja, karena aku tak berjalan sendiri melainkan digendong ala Bridal Style oleh Dino-senpai. Melakukan kegiatan tadi malam itu membuat bagian bawahku sungguh sakit dan tak dapat melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Melihat kegelisahanku, senpai mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"dia terpeleset dan terkilir. Aku sebagai senpainya harus menolongnya."  
>"..begitu."<p>

suara tepuk tangan mengiringi senpai yang naik ke bis sambil menggendongku. Gerrr… apanya yang terkilir, dia bahkan baru puas melakukan "itu" setelah 3 ronde! Agar hal ini tidak diketahui orang lain, senpai memilih duduk di sampingku selama perjalanan. Aku ingin mengambil selimut dari tasku saat hari menjelang malam dan dingin mengusikku. Tapi apalah daya, aku tidak membungkuk. Seakan mengerti maksudku, senpai membuka tasnya dan menyelimutiku.

Dadaku berdebar-debar dan pasti wajahku sudah amat merah saat ini. Senpai memandangiku lalu tersenyum nakal. "aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang." , aku ingin bilang "jangan!" tetapi terlambat. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam selimut dan menyingkap separuh kaosku. Mulai menggigit dan menghisap putingku. Aku mendesah enak sambil menjambak rambutnya yang tertutupi selimut. Kulirik ke arah lain dan terkejut mendapati Tsunayoshi yang berdiri sambil memanggil guru.

"Bu, Kyouya sakit, wajahnya merah dan berkeringat!"  
>"mana, ibu lihat."<p>

Ingin aku mengutuk kebodohannya. Saat Bu guru menanyaiku, kujawab saja Dino-senpai tertidur di balik selimut ini. Dan aku tidak sakit. Mendengar penjelasanku yang berantakan itu Dino-senpai terkekeh geli dari dalam selimut. Kujitak kepalanya dan dia mengerang kesakitan. Selama perjalanan pulang ia terus mengurusku, membuatku nyaman. Setiap dia tersenyum dadaku serasa digelitik. Agak merinding tapi menyenangkan. Perjalanan berakhir dengan riang. Aku sudah agak bisa berjalan.

Sesampainya kembali di sekolah, Dino-senpai menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menggerakkan bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa suara. " aku suka padamu..", sontak aku tergagap tapi tetap berusaha membalasnya dengan berkata "aku juga..". Tak dapat kuduga,ternyata aku telah jatuh hati pada pemuda Pirang aneh ini.

**A/N :** Yeahh… gimana fanfic rated M saya? Masih kurang? Dan gimana kelanjutan  
>hubungan Hiba-Dino? Jgn kira ini sudah selesai, tunggu chapter seterusnya! :D<p> 


End file.
